Death Battle: Dream On! (Luigi vs Bill Cipher)
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: Dreams, we all have them when we sleep, and today/tonight I'm analyzing two of the most powerful fighters in and out of the Dream world. Mario's younger brother, Luigi, and the chaotic demon of the Mindscape, Bill Cipher. Will Luigi fall victim to the Nightmares, or will gravity fall and cause Bill's world to come crashing down? It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE! Rated T because DB.
1. Intro and Bios

**I hope the wait for this was worth it. I've planned to make sure this one is done before the end of 2018. I hope you all enjoy. Please note that this was started in November, so any media that gives Bill and Luigi additional feats will not be taken in for consideration.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dreams, we all have them when we sleep, and today/tonight I'm analyzing two of the most powerful fighters in and out of the Dream world.

Luigi (& Dreamy Luigi), Mario's younger brother...

Bill Cipher, the chaotic demon of the Mindscape...

I'm The Winged Merchant, and today/tonight it's my job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Bill Cipher

 **Occupation: Dream Demon  
Debut: Gravity Falls : Season 1, Episode 19 : Dreamscaperers  
Gender: Probably Male  
Age: Really, really, really old... Like at least a few million years  
**

Take a visit of Gravity Falls, Oregon where you can find that the natural is the supernatural, where mystical creatures live under the nose of humanity. However one day, a researcher of oddities named Stanford Pines studied it's strange and abnormal creatures. His studies were going well, until one day, he hit a roadblock in his studies and was left without answers for how the impossibilities of Gravity Falls came from. Until one day, while a investigating a plateau in his research led him to discover a cave filled with cryptic hieroglyphics, as the message spoke of an entity containing unending knowledge. Despite the warnings about the entity, Ford repeated the incantation aloud, which summoned a triangular creature into his mindscape. Presenting himself as a muse, one who chose a genius intellectual to inspire once every century, he offered Ford a partnership: he would bestow his knowledge to Ford in exchange for the ability to move freely within and without Ford's own mind.

This being's name was Bill Cipher

Bill and Ford then worked together alongside Fiddleford McGucket to create a portal that, according to Bill, would reveal the true secrets of Gravity Fall's weirdness. However when Ford and Fiddleford performed their first trial with the active portal, it quickly went wrong, as the rope that was attached to the dummy they intended to send through the portal became tangled with Fiddleford, sending him briefly through the portal head-first. Upon his return, Fiddleford muttered incoherencies before uttering a prediction about "the beast with just one eye."

Fiddleford 's prediction led to a confrontation between Ford and Bill, during which Ford learned that Bill had tricked him, as the portal was meant to act as a gateway to the Nightmare Realm, allowing the demon to bring chaos and destruction into their universe. Horrified and betrayed, Ford shut down the project and attempted to destroy all knowledge of the portal, before accidentally falling through it himself, but that's a story for another time.

 ** **Feats:****

 **-Almost succesfully got the code to Stan's safe, well he did, it was just shot out of his hands**  
 ** **-Successfully started Weirdmageddon and turned Gravity Falls into a madhouse  
-Has caused havoc for The Pines Twins, Stanley Pines, Standford Pines, basically everyone  
-One-shot the Time Baby  
-Has made at least a cameo appearance or is pictured in almost every single episode  
-Sealed Mabel in a bubble  
****

 ** **-Created reality-warping bubbles that caused people to go insane****

 ** **-Knows everything in the universe  
-Outsmarted the likes of Ford Pines, who was supposed to go to the best college in the entire world****

Bill Cipher has done many things from defeating the Time Baby and most of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron in one attack to outsmarting Ford, who was supposed to go to the best college in the world.

 **Strength:**

 **-OHKO Time Baby  
** ** **-According to Cartoon Fight Club, Bill had to have struck the Time Baby with 750 megatons of force  
** -In the mindscape is significantly stronger **  
**-After the rift was destroyed, can now use his mindscape powers in the real world**

Like I said earlier, Bill kills the Time Baby, a feat that, according to CFC, would take up to 750 Megatons of force. He is also far stronger in the Dreamscape.

 **Speed:**

 **-Probably can travel at the speed at light  
-In the Mindscape, he can go at any speed he pleases due to his reality warping  
-Since the rift was destroyed, he can do this in the real world  
-Can go from anywhere to fast to near-instantaneous with his speed**

Bill's speed is most likely light speed but he can go at any speed he wants thanks to his reality warping powers.

 **Durability:**

 **-Can summon force-fields to protect himself**  
 **-Has the ability to regenerate  
** ** **-Resistance to reality warping and any space-time attacks  
**** **-In Mindscape, even more durable**  


His defense is great, able to regenerate body parts and summon force fields. He also can resist reality warping and any form of space-time attacks.

 **Intelligence/Personality:**

 **-Has knowledge about everyone and everything in the universe  
-Is always watching everything and everyone  
-That means you too...  
-Is able to look into the future and the past  
-Is smart enough to outsmart Stanford Pines  
-Uses opponents fears against them  
-Is very manipulative and persuasive, being able to make deals with several people  
-Constantly tricks many people  
-Enjoy torturing people  
-Eccentric and insane  
-Sadistic**  
 ** **-At first, he seems annoying, even childish  
-However, when angered, he doesn't mess around  
-Does whatever he wants without caring for consequences  
-Kind of cocky  
-**** ** **-Although if people pose as a threat to him, he may actually take fights seriously  
-Doesn't have any fears, at least we don't think so****

Bill is a fearless, manipulative, genius, he has knowledge on everyone and everything. Even to the point where he can see into the future and past. However this also makes him extremely cocky. However if his opponent proves to be a threat, he will start to take fights seriously.

 ** **Powers and Abilities:****

 **Object Animation:**

 **-Can turn any kind of object into a living thing**

 **-Anything that he turns into a living thing will fight for him**

 **Teleportation:**

 **-Can teleport anyone or anything wherever he wants and pleases  
-Can even do so with a snap of his fingers**

 **Matter Manipulation:**

 **-Can turn anything into whatever he wants**

 **-Like turning a random brick into a million snakes, or turning it into a giant cannon**

 **Deal Making:**

 **-Is incredible at making deals with almost anyone**

 **-Since he basically manipulates or tricks anyone into doing so**

 **-The person has to shake his hand in order to make the deal**

 **-He can posses the shaker's body once he shakes it, if it's what they agreed upon**

 **Mind Control:**

 **-It's pretty self explanatory**

 **-Controls minds in order to make people do his bidding**

 **Reality Warping:**

 **-Can go in and out of reality**

 **-He can also take whoever he wants in and out of reality**

 **-Seems to be able to summon whatever he wants**

 **-Immune to other reality-warping**

 **-Bill's most used power**

 **Inter-Universal Travel:**

 **-Can travel from universe to universe or any reality**

 **Time Manipulation:**

 **-Can either freeze time, reverse it, or make it go forward**

 **-Can also time travel to different time periods**

 **Dream Manipulation:**

 **-Can enter anyone's dreams, also causing nightmares**

 **-Power is enhanced when inside anyone's mind**

 **Clairvoyance:**

 **-The ability to see into the future and see future event**

 **Cross-Universal Awareness:**

 **-Knows the existence of other realities**

 **-Can also enter them and cause havoc**

 **Illusion Manipulation:**

 **-Can create illusions of other people and objects to trick them**

 **Cloning:**

 **-Can duplicate himself multiple times**

 **-Clones have the same powers and abilities as Bill himself**

 **Laser Manipulation:**

 **-Can shoot lasers at opponents**

 **-These lasers are strong enough to one-shot Time Baby**

 **Possession:**

 **-Able to go into anyone and possess them**

 **Levitation:**

 **-Aside from Reality Warping, is Bill's most used ability**

 **-Can float off of the ground for an infinite amount of time**

 **Nightmare Inducement:**

 **-When entering someone's mind, can cause nightmares to torment people**

 ** **-To possess, Bill must make a deal with the person he's possessing  
-Keep in mind that while Bill can possess for as long as he wants, he can still be knocked out of possession if taking enough damage in his possessed body****

 **Pyrokinesis:**

 **-Can make fire out of his hands and set things ablaze**

 **-When using fire, generally uses blue fire**

 **-However, when angry, uses red fire instead**

 **Size Manipulation:**

 **-Can grow in size**

 **-Can also grow specific body parts to be larger or smaller**

 **-Can also grow or shrink people**

 **Telekinesis:**

 **-Can read people's minds as well as move things with his own mind**

 **Telepathy:**

 **-Can communicate with others through telepathy**

 **Madness Bubbles:**

 **-Can summon as many as he wants at will**

 **-When touched, the opponent will drive into madness**

 **-However, the opponent may be able to resist the temptation, as Dipper and Wendy seemed to suffer no harm**

 **-Shows different realities of the opponent**

 **Regeneration:**

 **-If hurt (which is probably pretty unlikely), he can heal himself up in seconds**

 **Fourth Wall Awareness:**

 **-Is aware of our universe and knows that we're watching him**

 **-Also states that he's "watching us"**

 **Soul Removal:**

 **-Also goes with "Possession" (scroll up)**

 **-When possessing someone, can remove their soul and turn them into a spirit**

 **-The spirit cannot enter their body again until Bill is knocked out of their body**

With his Reality Warping he can have any power he wants, but we're only sticking with the canon moves he displays in the source material. From Regeneration to Stopping time to possession to even illusions, however his best is making deals by manipulating others, however they have to shake hands to do so.

Bill powers are nothing to scoff at. With all this power you'd think Bill is invincible right? Well in the words of a good doctor...

 _(Clip from TF2's Meet the Medic)_

 _TF2 Medic: Well... no._

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-May not take a fight seriously at first**

 **-A bit cocky (Always stalls if he gets the upper hand in a fight)  
**

 **-Insane to a major default (States that he is either way)  
**

 **-Can be knocked out of a possessed person's body**

 **-To even GET into the body, a person must make a deal with him**

 **-Which means shaking his hand (Though he can tempt his victims)  
**

 **-When in the Mindscape, opponents can conjure up whatever they wish**

 **-Was almost beat by two 12 year old kids and one middle-aged man  
-Arguably anything with Mind-Altering powers can destroy him in the Mindscape**

Like I mentioned earlier Bill may not take a fight seriously, he's also must make a deal to get inside people's bodies and must shake their hand. He also was almost beaten by Dipper, Mable, and Soos in the Mindscape when they had just learned they can conjure up whatever they want. He also can be destroyed by any mind-altering powers, like a mind erasing gun that canonically killed him at the end of Gravity Falls.

However, the last thing you want to do is underestimate this 2 Dimensional Demon.

 _"This party never stops! Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside down and I reign supreme. Welcome one and all; to Weirdmaggedon!"_

* * *

Luigi

Luigi, Mario's cowardly brother is one of the seven star children and is destined for greatness, but one look at the guy may lead you to think otherwise. Nonetheless he has helped Mario protect the Mushroom Kingdom from danger when he can.

 **BACKGROUND  
-Full Name: Luigi Mario  
** **-Born in: Brooklyn  
-Age: 26  
** **-Alignment: Good  
** **-Height: 5'6  
** **-Weight: 200 lbs  
** **-Occupation: Plumber, Savior of the world, Ghost-hunter, Demolition worker, Doctor, Former Wrestler, Casino operator  
-Likes: Mario (sometimes), Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Bowser (rarely), Professor E. Gadd, spaghetti, regocnition, etc.**  
 **-Dislikes: King Boo, Mario (occasionally), villians in general, ghosts, being ignored, etc, etc.  
-Alias: Player 2, The Eternal Understudy, Mr. Green 'Stache, The Green Thunder, The Green Machine, Mama Luigi, Dreamy Luigi  
**

 **FEATS (As Luigi)  
** **-Is one of the 7 Star Children destinied for greatness** **  
-Tagged along for much of Mario's adventures  
-Has helped beat Bowser multiple times as well  
-Has beaten Waluigi in numerous sporting events  
** **-Travels to different, deadly lands near constantly  
-Saved the world multiple times  
** **-Has saved Mario a total of three times (twice from King Boo, once from Bowser himself)  
-Which ALSO means he's saved Mario more than Mario's saved him!  
-Saved Wario from Chief Chilly once  
** **-Has braved haunted mansions against his will, multiple times  
-Saved Evershade Valley and also restored the Dark Moon** **  
** **-Beat up Dry Bowser and a gigantic Bowser with his son  
** **-Helped Mario save the universe from certian destruction, twice  
-Discovered The Grand Finale Galaxy  
-Destroyed Cackletta AND her soul  
-Killed the Shroob Invasion with help from the bros baby selves  
-Killed Elder Princess Shroob's true form  
** **-Helped defeat Fawful Bug/Dark Star, who flooded the entire Mushroom Kingdom with darkness  
** **-Killed off Fawful/Fawful Bug... for good  
-Solved the mystery of Pillio Island  
-Defeated Antasma and Dreamy Bowser  
** **-Along with Mario and Paper Mario, saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser AND Paper Bowser  
** **-Saved the Sprixie Kingdom and beat Meowser  
-Has survived the brutal sport known as Mario Party... by doing absoluteley nothing  
** **-Survived throughout every Smash Bros game  
-Aside from adventuring, is skilled in tennis, baseball, olympics, golf, etc, being debatably all-around  
** **-Also a demolition worker, doctor, and former wrestle** **r  
** **-Played basketball with LeBron James, S** **haquille o'neal, and others ( no, I am NOT kidding)  
-Has endured being Nintendo's whipping boy for the longest damm time**  
 **-Despie contstantly being in Mario's shadow and his ridiculous abuse, he's still up there in gaming's most popular characters  
-Is the operator and manufacturer of his own casino (truth bomb)**

Luigi has fought not only Bowser on more than one occasion, but other villians like Fawful and Antasma, to the Shroobs to even King Boo. He also has survived the ultimate test of skill and the destroyer of friendships, Mario Party... by doing absolute nothing.

 **FEATS (As Dreamy Luigi)**

 **-Has taken down multiple giant foes before.**

 **-As even gone toe-to-toe with a Giant Bowser.**

 **-Has assisted Mario multiple times in combat.**

 **-Potentially doesn't have a BP meter.**

 **-Meaning easy access to Luiginary Attacks.**

 **-Has defeated the Zeekeeper, who can tear through dimensions and travel through them.**

 **-The Zeekeeper stated that Giant Dreamy Luigi was powerful, he forced him to tear through dimensions.**

 **SUPER JUMP PUNCH**  
 **-An attack that incorporates Luigi's jumping prowress**  
 **-A puerly vertical leap at the start**  
 **-Goes higher than Mario's version**  
 **-But cannot move horizontally untill after the jump**  
 **-If the opponent is RIGHT next to Luigi when he jumps, the move will become the "Fire Jump Punch", setting foes aflame as they rise into the sky, with immense power and a satisfying, "PING!" effect**  
 **-However, if the foe is too far away or if it hits at any other time, it will just knock a single coin out of the oponent, barely causing them to even flinch, and has extremly minimal strength**  
 **-If usd in midair, it is easier to land the Fire Jump Punch, however, a midair Fire Jump Punch is weaker and lacks the PING effect**  
 **-Gains more height if used immediatley after a double jump**  
 **The Fiery Jump Punch makes it easier to succesfuly land a Fire Jump Punch and the inital hit has slight invincibility, but the Fire Jump Punch of this version is much weaker, Luigi dosen't jump as high (though it covers more height when used after a double jump than the origonal when used after a double jump), lacks the PING effect, and Luigi takes much longer to recover after using the move.**  
 **The Burial Header eliminates the Fire Jump Punch completely; however, Luigi falls down MUCH faster, to the point where he can bury foes halfway into the ground on impact. In addition, Luigi jumps much higher at the start of the move, and he takes much less time to recover after the move.**

 **PHYSICALITY/ABILITIES**

 **STRENGTH  
**

 **-Physically weaker than Mario  
** **-Can crush solid brick with his bare hands (bricks made of people)  
** **-Can crush people under his feet by jumping  
-Even as an infant, can lift a hammer about his size and whack UFOS into the sky with a hammer  
** **-In SMB3, destroys fortresses after beating them  
** **-In SMW, lifted up and punted Larry's castle, which weighs over 2 million tons, with ease  
-In SMW again, stomped Morton's castle into the ground (all castles weigh around the same in the game)  
-Lifted up, supported the weight of, and even threw King Bob-omb, calculated to weigh around 32.4 tons  
-Is able to lift Bowser up by the tail, spin him around very quickly, and even TOSS him very high into the air  
** **-Can crush Mario into Mini Mario and vice-versa just by hammering him  
** **-Kicks the crap out of Bowser, who has MSS (Multi-Solar System) level durability  
-In the SMG2 final boss, Luigi knocks NEUTRON STARS into Bowser's face to damage him. Neutron stars can weight a LOW-END of ****780 septillion TONS  
** **-Can lift large/heavy enemies, like Chuckyas and Broulders  
-Can uproot pipes from the ground**

He is very powerful, despite being weaker than Mario, he can punt a castle of 2 million tons easily. He also fought Bowser, who has Multi-Solar System durability.

 **SPEED & AGILITY  
** **-Faster and more agile than Mario  
** **-Can jump over 26 ft.  
-Can run up walls and across ceilings  
-Is a better and faster swimmer than Mario  
-Is fast enough to run on top of water briefly  
** **-Also has several jumping techniques like the Double and Triple jump  
-Can use his foe's heads as springpads like his bro  
-Has the reflexes to hit multiple Bob-ombs back to their senders at rapid speed without missing one  
-Fast enough to evade lightning against Cackletta and a few other foes  
** **-Can dodge FTL UFO lasers (with a baby weghing him down)  
-Can outrun the Sentry Beam's lasers  
-Agile enough to backflip off his opponent and land a second hit  
-Can fight against and even outswim the gravitational pull of a black hole  
-Can keep up with Bowser, who reacted to the MFTL (Massivley Faster than Light) Starship Mario  
-Beaten several racers before**

He is far faster and more agile than his brother and can jump 26 ft up into the air. He also can keep up with Bowser, who is faster than the MFTL Starship Mario.

 **DURABILITY/ENDURANCE  
** **-Less durable than Mario**  
 **-Has tanked blows from no less than Dreamy Bowser (stated in game to have unlimited strength)  
-Also, resisted Dreamy Bowser's attempt to wish him and Mario out of existence (WHILE WEAKENED, no less)  
** **-In SMW, survived Roy's over 2-million ton castle exploding right in his face  
-Survived an explosion that engulfed the entire stadium in Mario Power Tennis  
** **-Tanked a 3,000 foot drop from the Koopa Crusier, and has also tanked countless other falls  
-In addition, he also landed face-first, AND he even got crushed by Mario  
-Got impaled by a hot blade in Luigi's Mansion  
** **-Survived moon-level attacks from the Dark Star  
-Can survive getting his ass burnt by Mario's Firebrand  
** **-Survived the crash of Baby Bowser's Koopa Crusier  
-Survives getting crushed by Mario's Ultra Hammer** **  
** **-Survived getting flung from Peach's castle all the way to Acorn Plains with no visible injury  
** **-Which, just to be clear, is 8 WHOLE WORLDS AWAY** **  
** **-In the final fight of SMG, fights _incredibly_ close to the sun. Not _in_ it, but close enough to fry any normal human  
** **-Can survive in extremley hot and extremley cold enviroments  
** **-Witstands Bowser's flames daily  
-Can apparently breathe in space  
** **-In SMG2, gets within the event horizon of a massive black hole  
** **-Can survive punches from Giant Bowser in SMG2 as well** **(who was consuming celestial matter like stars and planets)**

His durability is insane, from getting within the event horizon of a black hole, getting impaled by a hot blade, and even defeated Dreamy Bowser, who has unlimited strength. Speaking of which, Dreamy Bowser also tried to pull a Thanos as Bowser tried to wish him and Mario out of existence, while Luigi was weakened.

 **MUSHROOMS**  
 **  
** **MUSHROOM**  
 **-Luigi's most common items**  
 **-Heal him by about 30 HP**  
 **-Several different types:**  
 **-Super Mushroom: 50 HP**  
 **-Ultra Mushroom: 125 HP  
** **-SM64DS Mushroom: Functions identically to the Mega Mushroom**  
 **-If for whatever reason he shrinks, one of these will restore him to his regular size (though, worth noting that as shown multiple times, his Super Form actually IS his base form)**  
 **-Can speed up Luigi's kart; however, for obvious reasons, this will be totally useless**

 **ROCK MUSHROOM**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Rock Luigi**  
 **-Turns into a ginormous boulder, crushing just about anything in his path**  
 **-Can revert out of the boulder at will**  
 **-Also reverts back upon contact with walls.**  
 **-Does not protect him from Chain Chomps**  
 **-Little control over rolling path**

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**  
 **-Turns Luigi into the collosus known as Mega Luigi**  
 **-Lasts 16 seconds**  
 **-Can crush just about anything in his way  
-Can Instant KO BOWSER!**  
 **-If he causes enough carnage, 1-ups will fall from the sky**  
 **-If he ground pounds, Goombas and coins will fall from the sky**  
 **-Greatly reduced agility and cannot preform special jumping abilities**  
 **-Regardless of what form he was in prior, reverts to base form after the time limit ends  
-Fails to activate in cramped spaces, but returns to his inventory**

 **MINI MUSHROOM**  
 **-Polar opposite of the Mega Mushroom**  
 **-Turns him into Mini Luigi, greatly decreasing his size and weight**  
 **-Increases agilty**  
 **-Combined with the weight decrease, allows him to run across water**  
 **-Can run up walls and across ceilings**  
 **-Drastically weaker, needing a ground pound to do the same damage his jump would**  
 **-Much less durable in this state**

 **BEE MUSHROOM**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Bee Luigi**  
 **-Grants him the ability to fly for 6 seconds, after which he needs to recharge his flight meter**  
 **-However, he cannot jump as high otherwise**  
 **-Allows him to climb up honeycombs**  
 **-Gives him the ability to jump on lillypads that would otherwise dissipate**  
 **-Returns to base form after touching water  
** **  
**

 **BOO MUSHROOM**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Boo Luigi**  
 **-Can turn invisible to pass through walls and enemies**  
 **-Can float in midair**  
 **-Boos will fall in love with him upon sight**  
 **-When said Boos try to enage in a liplock, Luigi is revealed**  
 **-Also returns to base form upon contact with a beam of light**

 **...THE FREAKING SPRING MUSHROOM.**  
 **-Transforms Luigi into the nightmare known as Spring Luigi**  
 **-Can't even run. Just bounces straight into danger most of the time.**  
 **-And you can barely even control the angle! Why...**  
 **-Well... techically makes him more agile?**  
 **-A ginormous, ugly welt on an otherwise excellent game**

 **PROPELLER MUSHROOM**  
 **-Transforms Luigi into Propeller Luigi**  
 **-Allows him to fly high up in the air briefly, as the name implies**  
 **-Slow descent afterwards**  
 **-Can also drill downwards at high speed to crack someone's skull open**  
 **-Can clear clouds blocking his path**

 **FLOWERS**

 **FIRE FLOWER**  
 **-Luigi's most iconic flower**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Fire Luigi**  
 **-Grants Luigi traditional pyrokinesis, granting him the ability to throw orange balls of flame as potent as the same ones Mario can throw in base  
-Can be used as a temporary flamethrower**

 **ICE FLOWER**  
 **-The icy cousin of the Fire Flower**  
 **-Turns Luigi's body into solid ice**  
 **-Upgrades Luigi's cyrokinesis to match Mario's with the same power-up**  
 **-Meaning the iceballs with this power-up reach tempratures of absolute zero, enough to stop all body work**  
 **-Can use frozen people as weapons  
-Can cool out flames**  
 **-Can also freeze water into ice just by running on it, and can even freeze lava that way**  
 **-Can skate and slide on frozen lakes  
-Gains immunity to flame based attacks  
-Not quite as agile**

 **CLOUD FLOWER**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Cloud Luigi**  
 **-Can plant clouds underneath him to walk on in midair**  
 **-But he can ONLY do so three times, untill he resets the amount**  
 **-Grabbing another Cloud Flower will give him back one cloud**  
 **-In this form, can also walk on clouds Luigi couldn't walk on in base form (even though fucking GOOMBAS can walk on said clouds)**  
 **-Like the Bee Mushroom, Luigi also reverts to base form after touching water**

 **BOOMERANG FLOWER**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Boomerang Luigi**  
 **-Can toss Boomerangs much like the Boomerang Bros**  
 **-Up to two boomerangs can exist at the same time**  
 **-Can shatter brick (though this can be argued to be a result of Luigi's physical strength)**  
 **-Can carry items and coins back to Luigi**  
 **-Luigi can purpousley avoid regrabbing the Boomerang, causing it to repeatedly circle and hit foes; but on each rotation, it gets slower and slower  
** **  
** **POWER FLOWER  
** **-Once used, Luigi becomes Vanish Luigi, much like Vanish Mario, but with a few differences**  
 **-Here, Luigi becomes invisible and is able to pass by enemies unharmed  
-Said enemies fail to notice him  
** **-Is not techically invincible however, being affected the same way as his base form by stuff like lava and huge falls**  
 **-Can pass through walls and cages both horizontally AND vertically (Mario could only do it horizontally)**  
 **-Cannot pass through ice, however**  
 **-Only lasts 18 seconds  
**  
 **GOLD FLOWER**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Silver Luigi**  
 **-Rather than turning to pure gold like Mario, Luigi turns into pure SILVER, making this qualify as a unique form in the same way as Kitsune Luigi**  
 **-Can toss silver balls that turn enemies into coins and instantly kill them  
-Yes, it can OHKO BOWSER!  
-Amongst Luigi's absolute best, most useful and strongest power-ups along with the Hammer Suit**  
 **-Seemingly related to the Fire Flower, as after clearing his mission with one, he reverts to Fire Luigi**

 **COPY FLOWER**  
 **-Arguably Luigi's most useful flower**  
 **-Causes dozens of clones to appear once used**  
 **-All of which proceed to trample the opponent**  
 **-Though is very difficult to do right to counteract this immense usefulness**

 **FLIGHT THEMED POWER-UPS**

 **PROPELLER BOX**  
 **-A box that Luigi puts on his head**  
 **-Can protect his head from harm**  
 **-Once used, flies high up into the air similar to Propeller Luigi**  
 **-Slow descent afterwards**  
 **-Cannot use projectiles while wearing this**  
 **-Can also pick it up and carry it above his head**  
 **-Can preform the same Spin Drill as Propeller Luigi if you pick it up**

 **SUPER ACORN**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Flying Squirrel Mario**  
 **-Can glide for a huge distance before descending**  
 **-Glide is more horizontal than vertical**  
 **-Can spring clean up briefly**  
 **-Can cling to walls**  
 **-Will start to slide down after a few seconds**  
 **-Spin Jump is higher, and somewhat floatier**

 **P-ACORN**  
 **-Turns Luigi into P Flying Squirrel Luigi (real creative)**  
 **-Unlimitied flight**  
 **\- ...But otherwise identical to Flying Squirrel Mario**

 **P-WING**  
 **-Known as "How to cheat old school"**  
 **-In terms of actual abilities, identical to the P-Acorn**

 **SUPER LEAF**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Fox Luigi  
-Instead of resembling a raccoon like Mario, Luigi resembles a kitsune instead, but this is just an aesthetic change**  
 **-Can whip foes with his tail, possesing more range than his fists**  
 **-Can even bust through foes made of solid GOLD**  
 **-Slows his descent down in midair**  
 **-If he gains enough speed, can fly in midair**  
 **-Can continue to fly for about 7 seconds**

 **P-BALLOON**  
 **-Turns Luigi into a por-I mean, a flying balloon**  
 **-Can float up to faraway places he couldn't reach otherwise and evade foes**  
 **-Lasts 15 seconds  
-Can be ended early with a ground pound  
**  
 **RED STAR**  
 **-Holds the power of the Red Lumas**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Flying Luigi**  
 **-Can spin in midair to activate it's flight**  
 **-Can draw in coins and other items by spinning**  
 **-Reasonably easy to control**  
 **-Only lasts 53 seconds, however**

 **CAPE FEATHER**  
 **-Possibly the most iconic flight power up, period**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Cape Luigi**  
 **-Can glide lightly across gaps**  
 **-But, after a sprint, gains incredible height, and continued flight**  
 **-Can fly for as long as he likes**  
 **-Cape Luigi can divebomb with such force it can cause an earthquake**  
 **-Doubles as a weapon**  
 **-When used as such, it can reflect foes and reverse their monumentum**  
 **-Should reasonably be capable of reflecting projectiles like Mario's**

 **SUIT POWER-UPS**

 **FROG SUIT**  
 **-Turns Luigi into frog Luigi**  
 **-Increases Luigi's agility**  
 **-However, has much worse mobility on the ground**  
 **-Much better swimmer**  
 **-Can swim in straight lines and instantly halt**  
 **-Prevents him from getting eaten by Big Berthas**

 **HAMMER SUIT**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Hammer Luigi**  
 **-Can toss Hammers much like the Hammer Bros**  
 **-Two hammers can exist onscreen at the same time**  
 **-Very powerful; Able to defeat enemies that most other powerups can't  
-Amongst Luigi's absolute best, most useful and strongest power-ups along with the Gold Flower**  
 **-Can even beat Bowser!**  
 **-Can duck into his shell, granting him invunrability to flame-based attacks**  
 **-However, loses the ability to slide down slopes**

 **TANOOKI SUIT/STATUE LEAF**  
 **-Both turn Luigi into Kitsune Mario  
** **-Accesing this form via the Statue leaf will give the form a green scarf, but this is puerly aesthetic  
-Like the Super Leaf, is kitsune based rather than tannoki based like Mario's**  
 **-Abilities are identical to Fox Luigi**  
 **-...But with one extra perk; can turn into the invunrable Statue Luigi as well**  
 **-Can still be eaten by Boss Bass, but aside from that, is completely ignored by enemies**  
 **-Completeley stationary, however**  
 **-Reverts back automatically after aproximatley 8.5 seconds**  
 **-Can revert back early by wishing to be human again**

 **PENGUIN SUIT**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Penguin Luigi**  
 **-Has normal traction on ice**  
 **-On icy surfaces, can slide very far like an actual penguin**  
 **-Can also slide on water**  
 **-Speaking of water, is a much better swimmer**  
 **-More precision and accuracy and completely removes the "bounce" from his stroke**  
 **-Can throw icy-cold ice balls, feezing people and being able to use them as weapons**  
 **-However, they are inferior to Ice Luigi's, being much easier to break out of and being slightly weaker**

 **SUPER BELL**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Cat Luigi**  
 **-Grants Mario a very powerful claw slash**  
 **-Said slash can also stall in midair**  
 **-Reaches top speed much faster**  
 **-Can preform a downwards dive torwards opponents**  
 **-Can cling to walls and even climb up them**

 **LUCKY BELL**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Lucky Cat Luigi**  
 **-Has the same abilities as Cat Luigi**  
 **-As well as the ability to turn into Golden Statue Luigi**  
 **-Similar to Statue Luigi, but is invincible and earns coins while falling**

 **REMANING BLOCKS**

 **CANNON BOX**  
 **-Also box that Luigi puts on his head**  
 **-Can protect his head from harm  
** - **The ability to fire cannonballs**  
 **-Said cannoballs can smash through bricks and collect coins**  
 **-Can bust through walls**  
 **-However, it can also kill teammates**

 **GOLD BLOCK/COIN BOX**  
 **-Again, can protect Luigi's head from harm**  
 **-Gives him money untill he gets a hundred coins... really, that's it.**

 **LIGHT BLOCK**  
 **-Head protection (of course)**  
 **-Can be used as a light source**  
 **-Can light up dark places**  
 **-Can kill ghosts via prolonged exposure** **  
**  
 **LEFTOVER POWER-UPS**

 **STARMAN**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Invincible Luigi for 15 seconds**  
 **-As the name states, is invincible during that time duration**  
 **-Can kill nearly anyone on contact (including Thwomps and Bowser)**  
 **-Greatly increases Luigi's speed, and he jumps higher and farther in this form  
-Also increases his strength to the point where he can throw a dinosaur into orbit**  
 **-Still affected the same way as in base by things like lava/poison water**

 **RAINBOW STAR**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Rainbow Luigi, who is exactly identical to Invincible Luigi**  
 **-However, unlike Invincible Luigi, gains an even bigger speed boost near the end of the time limit**

 **DOUBLE CHERRY**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Double Luigi**  
 **-Essentially a downgraded version of the Copy Flower's ability**  
 **-Can create up to 5 clones of Luigi**  
 **-Said clones are exactly identical to Luigi, doing everything he does, when he does it**  
 **-The clones can't take a lot of abuse before going down**

 **BLUE SHELL**  
 **-Not to be mistaken for the Mario Kart version**  
 **-Turns Luigi into Shell Luigi**  
 **-Can be gained after fatally taking it from a Blue Koopa Troopa**  
 **-Shell can witstand over 200 lbs of force, so it can natrually protect him from enemy attack  
-Makes him a faster swimmer**  
 **-Can duck into his shell to preform the Koopa Troopa's signature move; The Shell Dash**  
 **-In said shell dash, can go a speeds comparable to Koopa Shells themselves, while still able to jump**  
 **-Can plow straight through Thwomps and shatter brick**  
 **-Can be whacked torwards otherwise inaccesible blocks**  
 **-However, depending on the weight, will lose the shell when he jumps**

For this battle, we are going to give Luigi many powerups. From the Super Mushrooms and Fire Flower, to the Blue Shell and Cat Bell. I won't try and name them all, but you read them above. (Hopefully.)

 **JUMPING**  
 **-Weegee's signature move  
-Can jump over 6 feet higher than Mario**  
 **-Thus, can jump over 26 feet**  
 **-Uses his agility to crush foes under his feet**  
 **-Is even agile enough to backflip off his foes and land a second hit**  
 **-Can be used for offense as well as defense  
-As shown in Yoshi's New Island, Mario can time travel by jumping. Given that Luigi is a stronger jumper than Mario, he could most likely do the same.**  
 **-Not the best choice against spiky and fiery foes, however**  
 **-So useful, Luigi's incorporated his agility into a physical attack (see Super Jump Punch above)**  
 **-Various other techniques, like:**  
 **Wall Jump** **: Can kick off walls to gain height, even able to continually jump between walls.**  
 **Long Jump** **: Leaps forward a huge distance, though dosen't jump very high. With enough monumentum, can Long Jump backwards.**  
 **Power Squat Jump** **: After charging up, can backflip a huge distance in the air, much higher than his basic jump.**  
 **Somersault** **:...A regular jumping somersault, which goes higher than a normal jump. After doing it, Luigi can spin down gently to the ground as shown in SM64DS to cover long horizontal distances.**  
 **-** **Backwards Somersault** **: A backwards version, sacrificing vertical range for backwards distance.**  
 **-** **Roll** **: Rolls forwards quickly. Can be used to preform the** **Rolling Leap** **.**  
 **-** **Side Somersault** **: Somersaults to the side.**  
 **Double Jump** **: If Luigi jumps twice in quick sucession, he can Double Jump. It goes slightly higher than a normal jump.**  
 **Triple Jump** **: If Luigi preforms three jumps in sucession, he will flip in midair and jump even higher. Worth noting that, as shown in the SMG games, Luigi can preform a triple jump via kicking with his feet in the air similarly to his Scuttle Jump  
Scuttle Jump: Via kicking his feet in midair akin to the Flutter Jump, Luigi can slow down his descent, allowing him to cover greater distances horizontally and land very precisely  
Ground Pound: An attack in which Luigi plummets onto his opponent rear-first** **, stronger than his regular jump. Also, can be used while falling to prevent any damage that would have been taken.** **  
****- Star Pound: If Luigi ground Pounds quickly after doing his spin attack mentioned below, Luigi will twirl around, and home in on nearby foes like Sonic's Homing Attack.**  
 **Spin Jump** **: See below.**

Luigi has so many options for jumping from Wall Jumps, Spin Jumps, to the Scuttle Jump.

 **HAND-TO-HAND SKILLS**  
 **-Has very high hand-to-hand skill, being extremly technical and versatile in Smash, and knowing a lot about fighting in the RPGS (but Mario's still more skilled)**  
 **-Great at dodging and countering enemy attacks  
-Expert at Plumb-Fu, the deadliest martial art in the Mario universe. It makes use of using plumbing tools as weapons to great effect**  
 **-Has his own fighting style that focuses on his agility, physicality, and various tools  
-Also uses his awkwardness and clumsiness to his advantage to make himself even deadlier**  
 **-More intelligent than Mario, and is a better strategist, actually taking the time to think rather than rushing into a fight**  
 **-Has a variety of physical techniques he can use, like;**

 **SPIN JUMP/LUIGI CYCLONE/STAR SPIN**  
 **-A mainstay ability of Luigi's**  
 **-MUCH stronger than Luigi's regular jump**  
 **-Can crush a Koopa into paste-shell and all**  
 **-Less vertical height than his standrad jump**  
 **-Can grant him protection from spiky foes**  
 **-Can also be used as a direct attack**  
 **-Can move sideways across the ground, at a faster pace than Mario's**  
 **-Can hit up to 8 times**  
 **-The final hit launches foes upwards**  
 **-If he spins rapidly enough, rises in midair like Mario's, not gaining as much height, but covering more horizontal distance  
-Can be "charged" by using it once on the ground to gain greater height in midair**  
 **-Upon metting Luma, this move got upgraded to also, in addition to all the previous properties, knock opponents away with one powerful hit**  
 **-Can be used as a physical projectile reflector**  
 **-Can smash crystals and crates**  
 **-Makes Luigi swim faster  
** **-However, every time he uses it underwater, Luigi loses oxygen**  
 **-However, the previous 4 traits aren't spammable, as Luma needs a second to recharge**  
 **-Height boosted by some powerups  
The Mach Cylcone has less horizontal mobility, but MUCH better vertical mobility in midair. Blasts opponents away with a wind effect for most of the move, but the final hit is ABSURDLY powerful.**  
 **The Clothsline Cyclone has three seperate hits throught the move (also lasts less time), is much slower, and gains pratically no height in midair, but is quite a bit stronger.**

 **GREEN MISSILE  
-A move that involves Luigi charging up to fly forward like... a missile  
-Burns the opponent upon contact  
-If used right after jumping, Luigi gains a slight vertical boost  
-Can be charged for about 3 seconds to increase it's distance and power  
-If he crashes into a wall, he will penetrate it and have to pull his head out  
-Has a 1/8 (about a 12.5%) chance of misfiring, causing Weegee to cover nearly three times as much distance as an uncharged Green Missle, also traveling much faster and with extremely high power  
The Floating Missile travels completely straight, making it more reliable for offense and recovery. In addition, it also charges faster. However, it is weaker than the original, especially when uncharged.  
The Quick Missle travels MUCH farther and travels much faster. However, it lacks traction, sliding on the ground after a miss, and it is also weaker when uncharged and misfired (though it's marginally stronger when fully charged).**

 **FIREBALL  
-Luigi has limited pyrokinesis without the need of a Fire Flower  
-As you may have noticed already, however, he has green fire rather than the traditional color  
-Compared to Mario's fireballs, are a little stronger  
-Has a slightly faster rate of fire as well  
-However, these fireballs defy gravity, traveling completely straight regardless of wheter Luigi is in midair or not  
-Does not travel as far as Mario's fireballs  
The Bouncing Fireball behaves like Mario's, covering more distance and being affected by gravity; however, they weaken even more over time than the regular Fireballs and take slightly longer to recover from.  
The Ice Ball is just as it sounds; Luigi seemingly has limited cyrokinietic abilities in base form, if this move is any indication. Anyways, without the aid of an Ice Flower to boost it, it's slower than a Fireball and Luigi needs slightly more time to throw one. However, it ultimatley covers more distance, and can freeze moderatley damaged opponents. With an Ice Flower, this move gets boosted to do everything Ice Mario's can.  
**

 **DOUBLE KICK  
-Preformed by preforming his spinning attack mentioned above, then doing a long jump  
-If sucessful, preforms a strong double-footed kick (hence the name)  
-Just a normal Long Jump for the second half of it's duration  
**  
 **THUNDERHAND**  
 **-Taught to him by the Thunder God and Jellyfish sisters**  
 **-Grants him elecktrokinetic/electricity manipulation abilities in base form  
-Luigi's primary answer to Mario's pyrokinetic abilities**  
 **-Can charge up a ball of electricity to electrocute foes (or paralyze Mario)**  
 **-Can even shoot out a ball of electricity bigger than himself  
-His elecktrokinesis can even create craters in the ground at it's strongest. Keep in mind, real-life lightnong cannot do such a feat unless very intense, thus meaning Luigi's electricity is able to reach ****_30,000 degrees Celsius_ at it's max! This ALSO means it can potentially have over 100,000 amps!  
** **-Can charge his punches with electricity to increase their strength, and can even electrify his own sports equipment  
-Not too farfecthed that he could preform electrical versions of some of Mario's flame techniques**  
 **-Can even use the Thunderhand underwater without electrocuting himself!**

Luigi is a great fighter, from the Green Missile to his limited Pyrokinetic and Cyrokinetic abilities in base form, but his real elemental specialty is in his Thunderhand, which can create craters in the ground, meaning that it's 30,000 Degrees Celsius at least when at it's full power and he can use it underwater without hurting himself.

 **STANDRAD GEAR  
**  
 **PLUMBING EQUIPMENT  
** **-Still exactly what it says in the tin  
** **-Can unclog toilets, fix pipes, regular plumber stuff  
-Can open up sealed off Warp Pipes  
-Can create or fix leaks/floods  
** **-Usable to modify an irrigation system to his advantage  
** **-Can be used as battering items  
-Most notable, however, are his nunchunks made from two small pipes  
-Which are quite viable as battering items  
**  
 **ULTRA HAMMER**  
 **-Upgraded from the Super Hammer**  
 **-Made by the Hammerhead Bros**  
 **-Luigi's weapon of choice in hand-to-hand aside from his fists**  
 **-Can smash black rocks, which are normally indestructible**  
 **-Can revert Mario, Prince Peasly, and others to a minature form, and can reverse it by crushing them again**  
 **-Can also destroy a 2 million ton castle with just a few swings**  
 **-Can be used for offense as well as defense**  
 **-If it gets destroyed, Luigi will just put the hammerhead back on the handle**  
 **-Normally ineffective against flying foes, however  
** **  
GREEN SHELL  
-Just a regular Green Koopa's shell  
-Can be kicked at enemies  
-No homing effect like Mario's Red Shell, instead hitting random foes  
-Pretty Sub-par strength**

 **SPIN DRILL**  
 **-A drill Luigi carries above his head**  
 **-Can be used to drill through planets and dirt**  
 **-Can find secret areas**  
 **-Of course, enemies will get killed by the drill**  
 **-Cannot drill through hard or metal surfaces  
**  
 **DEVOLUTION GUN  
-A gun that resenbles a spray-painted Super Scope  
-Once fired, makes whoever it hits evolve backwards  
-For instance, humans will turn into gorrillas, and people like President Koopa will revert to T-Rexs  
-It can even go back further and turn the target into primitive ooze  
-Hell, could presumably go back even further and revert them to NOTHING AT ALL... which is actually really horrifying  
-Strong enough fungus can block the shots, however  
**  
 **POLTERGUST 5000**  
 **-Upgraded from the Poltergust 4000 ( yes, it really does exist)**  
 **-Made by Professor E. Gadd**  
 **-Seems to be Luigi's counterpart to Mario's F.L.U.D.D.**  
 **-Can pull ghosts (or objects, or people) torwards it with the vaccum function, even being able to pull in gold bricks half as large as Luigi himself  
-Can pull in up to seven people in one go at full power  
-Suction power can match that of a tornado  
** **-If Luigi sucks up a ghost, then after sucking in threr opposite direction of said ghost's running direction for an amount of time, he can activate a Power Surge, allowing him to deal even more damage** **  
-Currently upgraded to the Super Poltergust, making it stronger and damaging foes more rapidly  
-Can also push objects away from Luigi and expel people out of it  
-Has a flashlight attached to it, which, aside from doing basic flashlight shit, has two upgrades:  
Strobulb: After charging up this device, Luigi flashes anyone within it's (pretty big) radius, breifly stunning them. It can be charged to increase the blast range.  
** **Dark Light Device** **: In a manner similar to an ultraviolet lamp, Luigi can reveal invisible objects via flashing said object with the Dark-Light Device, after which Luigi must suck up several Spirit Balls to completely reveal them. It can also remove curses on anybody it flashes and free people from paintings. However, if used for too long, the Poltergust 5000 will overheat.  
-Also has three elemental medals, each of which allow Weegee to do several different things;**  
 **Fire Element Medal : After sucking up a Fire Element Ghost, allows Luigi to shoot out flames like a fucking flamethrower! Can burn opponents, of course, and light up torches, as well as reveal a Flash's heart.**  
 **Ice Element Medal : Right after sucking up an Ice Element Ghost, the Poltergust shoots out ice, which can freeze water, foes, and reveal a Blue Blaze's heart.**  
 **Water Element Medal:** **After sucking up a Water Element Ghost, the Poltergust shoots out water, which can reveal a Tempor Terror's heart, water plants, and do other water crap.  
-Though all of said Elements have finite ammo**  
 **-Worth noting that Luigi was able to destroy half of a large boulder-sized moon via sucking up a falling star and shooting it back**

Luigi's got his trusty Ultra Hammer alongside other weapons like a Green Shell, the Poltergeist 5000, the Spin Drill, to the Devolution Gu-wait a minute, who let you out! Out of here, shoo shoo, nobody wanted you here US Mario Movie. Well, can't that out now. Oh well, too late now.

 **DREAMY LUIGI**

 **-Dream projection of Luigi**

 **-Slightly more brave than his real world counterpart.**

 **-Can** **potentially** **create a limitless amount of** **Luiginoids, exact duplicates of Dreamy Luigi.**

Now, I can't go on and talk about Luigi without bringing up Dreamy Luigi, Luigi's dream self. While he's mostly the same, he can do things like create Luiginoids, which are copies of himself with no defined limit and can use them to form Luiginary Attacks.

 **Luiginary Attacks:**

 **Luiginary Ball:**

 **-Forms a ball of Luiginoids to roll onto other Luiginoids to grow bigger.**

 **-Is ended by Dreamy Luigi kicking the ball at the foe.**

 **Luiginary Stack:**

 **-Forms some Luiginoids to jump onto other Luiginoids to stack onto each other.**

 **-Ends with the stack of Luiginoids jumping onto the foe, followed by falling Luiginoids and Dreamy Luigi bouncing on said foe's head.**

 **Luiginary Hammer:**

 **-Dreamy Luigi holds his hammer up while Luiginoids stack up onto the hammer to form a giant hammer.**

 **-Ends with completed hammer slams on the enemy.**

 **Luiginary Flame:**

 **-Each Luiginoid turns into a Fire Luiginoid.**

 **-They line up in groups and bounce fire from on group to another, whilst adding fire power to the fire ball.**

 **-Dreamy Luigi will helping fill in any big gaps and bounce the fire as well.**

 **-Ends with the fire ball spreading out a bit and burning the foe(s).**

 **Luiginary Wall:**

 **-Dreamy Luigi spins around, hammer in hand, while the Luiginoids form a wall.**

 **-Dreamy Luigi hits the foe with his hammer and they bounce off the wall of Luiginoids.**

 **-Ends with a wall of Luiginoids WILL from and topple down on the foe.**

 **Luiginary Typhoon:**

 **-Luiginoids will form a funnel/ripcord, followed by Dreamy Luigi pulls on said ripcord.**

 **-When ripcord is released at the perfect time, a Tornado of Luiginoids will form and swoop any enemy from their feet.**

 **-Followed by Luiginoids in the tornado constant waking foe with their hammers.**

 **Luiginary Works:**

 **Luiginary Tree:**

 **-Dreamy Luigi possesses a tree and uses his own mustache to throw around enemies.**

 **Luiginary Wind:**

 **-Dreamy Luigi possesses a nearby whirlwind in the background and, when sneezing, creates a powerful gust of wind.**

 **Luiginary Generator:**

 **-By possessing a constellation, Dreamy Luigi creates clones of himself that stack onto each other and form a moving tower.**

 **-Can couch down and jump up extremely high.**

 **-Can ground pound.**

 **-Can also form a Tornado of Luiginoids.**

 **-Can also form a ball of Luiginoids.**

 **-Can hook onto objects and pull said ball up.**

 **-Can also be used as a wrecking ball.**

 **Luiginary Propellor:**

 **-By possessing a pin wheel, Dreamy Luigi can create a everlasting gust of wind.**

 **Luiginary Sun:**

 **-By possessing the sun, Dreamy Luigi change the temperature of the area from a tundra to a desert in seconds.**

 **Luiginary Gravity:**

 **-Dreamy Luigi possesses a planet and can turn around to change the gravity of the Dream World.**

 **Luiginary Drill:**

 **-Can possess a drill to spin around.**

 **-Completely useless.**

 **Luiginary Clock:**

 **-Dreamy Luigi possesses a clock to slow down or speed up time.**

 **-Slowing down time somehow increases jumping height.**

 **Luiginary Anti-Gravity:**

 **-By possessing a piece of matter, Dreamy Luigi can literally make gravity in the Dream World non existent.**

 **Giant Dreamy Luigi:**

 **-When in an intense situation, all Luiginoids will gather in Dreamy Luigi, making him grow in size to the point of becoming a giant.**

 **-Can land devastating jumps on foes.**

 **-Can upper-cut foes with his hammer.**

 **-Or send them flying by via hammer chop.**

 **-When foe is weak, Giant Dreamy Luigi jumps into the air and throws a star at his foe.**

 ** **LAST-SECOND ABILITIES** **  
****

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**  
 **-Also known as Kurbio's Shoe  
-Can be attained by asking it's host nicely to get out (yeah, I wish)  
-After killing it's driver, Luigi can drive around with an immunity to spikes  
-Can even walk on enemies like Thwomps  
-Still has acess to power-ups  
-However, he loses it after enough hits**

 **ICE SKATE**  
 **-Aside from being yet another example of creative naming, is gained in the same way as the Goomba Shoe  
-Once you enter the Ice Skate, you gain greater mobility on the ice  
-You can also turn easier on the ice  
-Immunity to certain spikes  
-However, cannot stop, and if you bounce into a Walleye or a wall, the skate will vanish  
** **  
** **GOOMBA MASK  
** **-Makes Weegee look like his bro's weakest enemy, which actually let's him blend in to some (but not all) enemies  
-Undetected by enemy spotlights  
-Gives Luigi protection on the head  
-Will lose it upon contact with a foe**

 **NEGATIVE ZONE**  
 **-A bizarre as HELL ability that he apparently gained from being in Mario's shadow for so long  
-Once initiated, a huge void with a greenish tint appears that sticks around for 17 seconds that has a variety of effects on the opponent, which include:  
-Drastically reduces opponent's strength  
-Greatly lowers an opponent's durability, which allows Luigi to use many of his attacks (particularly the Fire Jump Punch, which can potentially OHKO in the Zone) to great effect  
-Increased chance of tripping  
-Causes flower growth on the opponent's head, which rapidly deals damage as long as it remains  
-Stuns opponents, rendering them dizzy and unable to move for a few seconds. On aerial foes, it pulls them to the ground, and they are completeley unable to do anything untill they land (after which they procced to get stunned)  
-Uncontrollable taunting  
-Putting opponents to sleep  
-Can slow down opponents  
-Invincibility does not prevent any of the effects from happening  
-Luigi himself is unnafected save for a minor speed decrease  
-However, in rare cases, the opponent won't be affected at all  
-At the start of the move, Luigi dances... quite weirdly, for a few seconds, during which time he cannot move, but he cannot be hit either; after the dance, he's free to pummel his foe  
-The effects still linger for a while after the zone dissipates**

 **SUPER STRIKE: VICIOUS VORTEX**  
 **-Preformed by kicking a soccer ball into the air  
-Upon doing so, Luigi enters a karate pose and ferociously kicks the ball  
-Quite powerful  
-Of course, difficult to defend against  
**  
 **MEGA STRIKE: THUNDER LUIGI**  
 **-After kicking the ball in the air, uses his Thunderhand to charge up electrictity**  
 **-Can powerfully hit a soccer ball so hard, it splits into six**  
 **-Simply a bitch to defend against**  
 **-Speed and number of times the ball is split can be determined by when he kicks it into the air  
**  
 **GIGA BROOM (fanon name)  
-Apparent reality warping abilities.  
-In case you missed it, he WIPES her castle out of existence  
-Near lack of skill USING it, though**

 **Weaknesses:** **(As Luigi)**

 **-The CD-I**  
 **-A complete and utter coward, being scared of ghosts, koopas, goombas, his shadow, the sun, air, just about ANYTHING, basically**  
 **-However, this can also serve as an advantage, as it usually makes Luigi more cautious about danger**  
 **-Has also been able to overcome his fears**  
 **-Loses many of his powerups after taking hard punishment**  
 **-Very clumsy  
-Not quite as expierienced as Mario  
-Has quite a bit of a problem with traction, sliding pretty far after coming to a stop  
-Cannot stop or corner as well as his bro**  
 **-Captured a few times (but not as much as Mario has been)**  
 **-If he loses his cap, his durability is reduced by half and his strength also suffers**  
 **-Has been overshadowed and left behind TOO. DAMM. LONG.**  
 **-As such, has a slight inferiority complex**  
 **-Also seems to have jealousy, and possibly even some anger and hatred for his bro**

 **Weaknesses:** **(As Dreamy Luigi)**

 **-Can still take damage, even from real world entities.**

 **-Some Luiginary Works are useless in combat.**

 **-Can only possess certain objects, not people.**

 **-Luiginary Attacks aren't always pulled off to their full extent and take careful timing to pull off perfectly.**

 **-Extremely scared of things, like the real world Luigi.**

Luigi may be powerful, but he's got some weaknesses. First off, he's a coward and is afraid of a lot of things, however he has overcome his fears on a few good occasions. He also has an inferiority complex and holds some real jealously for his bro's fame on occasions. Many of his power ups are also toasted when he takes a powerful attack with them equipped. He also has problems with traction. But nonetheless despite his flaws and fear, he still will always have Mario's back, no matter what.

 _"That's my bro, always bouncing back! Like me! I bounce too!_ "


	2. FIGHT!

Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! It's time for a **DEATH BATTLEEEEE!**

* * *

We see the entirety of Gravity Falls, Oregon broken down and on fire. Eyeballs with Bat Wings turning people into statues as others were trying to run away.

A large green pipe appears on the top of a plain before it vanished as a 5'10 man flew out out of it. He wore a green shirt with a green hat bearing his signature "L" logo. His dark blue overalls with golden buttons sealed the deal. This man's name was Luigi.

Luigi looked around pretty confused. His thoughts drifted back to what had happened less than 5 minutes earlier.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mario and Luigi were both chasing Bowser, who had once again kidnapped Princess Peach and were both in his Koopa Clown Car, big surprise there. Luigi, in an act of bravery, grabbed a Super Leaf flew up to them to try and stomp the Koopa King. Bowser then saw this and smacked Luigi into a pipe. Sending the poor lad to Rosalina knows where. The last thing he heard was Bowser laughing and both Mario and Peach crying out, "LUIGI!"_

* * *

Luigi then said after seeing his surroundings,

He then turned and saw a sign saying, 'Welcome to Gravity Falls.'

The green plumber then deadpanned, "Oh."

He then started to try and find a way back home to the Mushroom Kingdom.

However Luigi then saw the people and eyeballs with bat wings. The eyebats noticed him and our hero was about run off screaming, before he saw people were in danger, gathering what little bravery he had to protect them, he jumped and stomped on the bats.

Luigi then saw more coming from a huge floating fortress that looked like a pyramid. Sighing as he knows he had to do the right thing.

He then saw the people he saved giving him odd looks before he realized he still had his Fox tail and ears, the powerup somehow survived the smack from Bowser. Luigi then flew up and saw many monsters and animated objects.

This made our hero mad as he entered the pyramid. Luigi then rushed to find the leader, screaming in fear as Eye-Bats and monsters chased him until he saw the doors close behind him, he turned and saw a yellow triangular figure with only one eye, no mouth, and a top hat sitting on a throne made of petrified humans as he held a cup filled with a cosmic looking liquid.

He seemed to speak as he used his other hand to hold what looked like a script, reading 'DEATH BATTLE: Bill Cipher vs Luigi (Dream On!)' "Ah, I knew you'd be here by now, the script here said so," Bill's hand then ignited the script. He read up to now, knowing he's the winner.

Luigi was confused by what the figure meant by that, but paid it no mind.

The hero then had a look that said, who are you?

The figure said, "Name's Bill Cipher, but you can just call me your new lord and master for all of eternity."

Bill then took a sip of his drink into his eye. This made Luigi look confused and scared by this being, nonetheless he tried to be brave.

Bill laughed for a few moments before saying, "What are you Luigi, a miserable little pile of flesh," Bill then threw his cup to the side as it destroyed the floor, only for the hole to fix several moments later ",but enough talk, have at you!"

This was it, the ultimate battle. Only one of these two fighters would leave alive. Nintendo's Green Underdog or Disney's Dream Demon, which one will be the victo-

Bill then cut me off, "HEY MERCHANT, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET US FIGHT ALREADY," confusing Luigi once again before he shook it off.

Sigh* (-_-) As you wish...

 ** _KQMOM!_**

Bill then started right out the gate with a laser beam attack from his finger. Which Luigi is struck by, making him loose his fox ear and tail.

Luigi then gets up from his daze and sees Bill's hand has grown to humongous sizes, making him scream before he rolls out of the way. He then pulls out a Fire Flower as his shirt and hat turned white and his overalls changed into the green shade his shirt once had.

An orange colored flame appears in his hand before he throws it at Bill, nailing him in the eye.

"AAAHHH! MY EYE! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GO FOR THE EYE!?"

Bill then regenerates it only to see Luigi was gone.

"YAH!"

Bill looked up to see Luigi was spinning like a top as he glided through the air. Only for the Plumber to then stop and spin forwards in the air before he ground pounded Bill in the eye, but the triangle used a force field to protect himself at the last minute. Blasting Luigi back into the air for a bit.

The nacho looking demon then winded up a punch before hitting Luigi with a mighty strike, sending the green thunder flying outside the Fearamid, loosing his literal firepower in the process.

The Mario Brother then pulled out a feather as he suddenly donned a yellow cape and started to glide through the air. Bill then saw this and suddenly he wore glasses designed for his one eye and a brown wig instead of a top hat as he shouted, "NO CAPES!"

The dream demon then fired a laser from his fingers, knocking the caped hero out of the sky as he landed in the middle of the streets.

Luigi then pulled out a new power up as he suddenly wore an outfit that resembled a Hammer Bros outfit.

He pulled out two hammers before tossing them, they were countered by Bill's own pyrokinetic power. The whipping boy of Nintendo barely had enough time to react as he ducked into his shell, protecting him from the fireballs Bill threw, before he carefully threw a hammer a Bill, nailing him once more in the eye. The triangle then smacked Green Mario away, making him loose the Hammer Suit upon being hit.

Luigi then needed a plan and fast, but Bill gave him an idea.

"OH COME ON MY EYE AGAIN! SERIOUSLY, THAT'S LIKE IF I KICKED YOU IN THE DOUBLE CHERRIES!"

Speaking of the multiplying power up, Bill then recovered and saw not one, not two, but FOUR Luigis, one of which was holding a cherry with eyes before his attacker fried it with a laser beam, so all four Luigis started running towards a wasteland. Bill then started firing a barrage of fireballs as he gave chase.

They all saw this and started to form a wheel as they all grabbed each other's legs as they rolled away from Bill.

A laser beam then turned all but one Luigi into smoke as Bill approached him, his hand then grew the a monstrous size as he said, "Goodbye forever Luigi!"

The attack then crushed Luigi as this one also vanished into smoke, leaving Bill confused.

"WHAT!?"

Bill then got sent flying by a powerful strike, seeing Luigi with an invincible Rainbow aura.

 _Luigi pulled out 5 double cherries and used 4 to create clones of him while one held the 5th set of cherries._

 _The real Luigi then hid as Bill chased the clones, allowing the real Luigi to attack with the mighty Starman as he turned invincible when Bill destroyed the clones._

Bill then stopped time as he duplicated with one Bill suddenly wearing a blonde wig with the a green headband that had a triangle on it, the other as now in golden armor and had red eyes, a clock symbol instead of a bowtie, and lost his hat.

The armored one then created multiple arms on each side before shouting as he hit Luigi once, "MUDA!"

He then took a deep breath before hitting Luigi with a barrage of strikes in frozen time.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA **_MU... DA!_** "

The red eyed one then vanished as the real Bill, still wearing the wig and headband, dropped out of the sky with a streamroller... oh wait, I'm sorry it's actually a-

Bill then shouted, _"ROAD ROLLER DA!"_

Clearly you have watched _WAY_ too much anime Bill.

"Hey! At least I'm not like you and have been put off a certain crossover fic between a game with a toxic fanbase and a American anime where nearly everything is a gun over some crappy DBZ x DC fanfic that you only just finished!"

...Touche, now carry on or I'll ignore you too.

He then said with a know it all look, "You probably won't considering this is already out since the reader's reading it."

...Oh just shut the f#$k up and get on with it Cipher...

"You're no fun," Bill pouted as the steamroller finally crushed Luigi as Bill then jumps off it and snaps.

The flow of time resumes as the steamroller explodes, leaving a thick cloud of smoke.

However, our hero is unaffected, the power of the Starman keeping him temporally invincible before he hit Bill away as the power vanished.

Bill needed a plan if he wanted to win, this guy was starting to push him around.

He then hit Luigi away and into a bubble of pure madness and follows him inside.

Luigi is suddenly looks, more 2 Dimensional and was, literally, paper thin.

Luigi then folded up into a paper airplane and flew around Bill, who was trying to hit Luigi with fireballs. However, Luigi then unfolded and charged up a super jump as he jumped out of the bubble and into another.

Luigi was now a bit more... retro in his appearance. His color scheme seems to look like modern Fire Luigi, and was much more tan, his gloves even being a similar shade of tan. He started to run towards the left from Bill but and invisible force stopped, causing him to go right.

"It's Game Over for you Luigi!" Bill shouted as he threw a bunch of 8-bit hammers at Luigi, one hitting him and knocking him out of the bubble.

He then jumped out and triple jumped into a new madness bubble to hide from Bill. But Bill chased him anyway into it.

This Luigi now has an odd-looking stare and a hunched-over posture. It honestly gave Bill a chill before the demon knocked him out of the bubble and into the final one.

Bill then found himself in space as he saw a huge robotic Luigi head with Luigi inside the hat, dressed in a black engineer suit with grey boots and a green neckerchief his hat's "L" flipped with the white becoming black. Followed by a black mask covering his eyes. This caused Bill to facepalm at how stupid this looked as Mr. L shouted, "Prepare yourself Cipher, for he might of the Green Thunder... MR. L!"

The meat dorito then pulled out a small alien squid, fed it some chocolate bars that were passing them for some god forsaken reason, and starting shooing at it, defeating it as it blows up, sending Mr. L/Luigi flying out of it. He landed on the ground on his back.

Bill then decided to try and invade Luigi's mind as he flew away into the huge cross shaped crack and back into the Nightmare Realm. Meanwhile, Luigi then started to feel tired and instantly fell asleep, unaware he was about to continue his battle with Bill.

* * *

 _Dream World/Mindscape_

Bill then entered Luigi's mindscape and found himself in what looked like a distorted, greyed out version of Peach's Castle.

He then turned and saw the plumber approaching him, walking with a look of bravery as he had his hammer in hand, ready to fight Bill in their element.

Bill then looked like he could smirk if he had a mouth, unaware that he was not staring at Luigi, but Dreamy Luigi.

"Thanks Winged, now I know."

And knowing is half the battle.

 ** _"G.I. JOE!"_** We both scream, though Dreamy Luigi only heard the demon shout, he shook his head, slowly growing numb to his shenanigans.

The dream version of Luigi then got into a battle pose as he gained a green aura, he and Bill then stared at each other, ready to continue their brawl.

Luigi started by jumping on Bill's head, not even dazing him before a barrage of Luigis fell from the sky. Stomping on Bill.

Bill then created a herd of clones to counter Luigi, who summoned a large amount of Luiginoids as they formed a ball that Dreamy Luigi rode on as he approached the Bills before kicking it into them, sending some of the clones into other clones.

Luigi then dodged a spike that Bill created in the ground, only for Luigi to create another ball of Luiginoids and chuck it at Bill, who was hit, once again, in the eye. Bill then turned Red and as he scream in complete anger.

 **"OK! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU LUIGI!"**

Bill's form then changed into a red and yellow monstrous form with multiple arms.

Luigi then screamed as he tried to run, only for Bill to smash him through the floor and into Dream's Deep, Bill chased after him.

* * *

The green thunder awoke and saw Bill was about to kill him only to be stopped by multiple transparent Luigis that are only green outlines some were spinning, some were running, some even jumped with no hope of landing... but all of them were talking and Bill heard them all.

 _"Big bro!"_

 _"Let me help!"_

 _"I'm not clumsy!"_

 _"Big bro! I can help!"_

 _"Don't leave me!"_

 _"I can fight ghosts!"_

 _"Wait for me big broooo!"_

Suddenly Bill saw two big round eyes, a set of eyebrows, a nose, and a familiar mustache, all of which, when they were put together, resembled Luigi's face.

 ** _"Take me with you!"_**

The face then flew harmlessly past Bill who was confused, but realized all of the info here could be useful.

"How does it feel Luigi?" Bill started, his body returned to normal, showing various moments of him being overshadowed by Mario and left behind, even one of his shoe being grinded on Mario's shoe "Knowing that you've been put under your own brother time and time again."

Luigi stopped and started to think, "Think about what you could become Luigi. You're one of the seven star children. You deserve better than that. Come on, let me give you power to overshadow your brother."

Bill then held out his hand as it started to glow with blue firey aura.

The green thunder stopped and started to think, his hand slowly reaching for Bill's...

But before he reached it, Luigi had flashbacks of him and Mario, showing every time they had each other's back...

 _Whether it was fighting a bean witch and her right hand mad bean scientist when they were in the Beanbean Kingdom..._

 _Fighting alongside their baby selves against an alien threat..._

 _Going with their arch enemy when they were trapped in his stomach to fight an enemy from their past..._

 _Or even going toe to toe with said arch enemy and a dream vampire when the duo was on Pillo Island..._

They always were together. Even though Mario left him in the dust, he really does care about him.

It didn't take Luigi long to realize Bill was trying to sell him snake oil and was telling only half-truths and lies.

This made him a bit angry at Bill, who noticed Luigi back away and shook his head.

Bill then returned to his red and yellow monster looking form, "You will regret that Luigi. You forget, this is my world."

Suddenly Luigi summoned forth a large amount of Luiginoids started to fly into Luigi's body.

 _"I have to protect my bro!"_

 _"Big bro is in danger!"_

 _"Big bro!"_

 _"I need to save my bro!"_

 _"I gotta help!"_

Giant Dreamy Luigi formed as he pulled out his hammer. Bill then rushed at him and attack with a huge laser that Luigi jumped over.

The giant green thunder then stomped on Bill, actually hurting him, which took Bill aback.

The meat nacho chip then attacked with a laser beam, which Luigi blocked with his hammer, but was pushed back.

The giant Luigi then jumped into the air and spun like a top as Bill tried to block the attack, but Luigi pierce through it and spun the opposite direction before hitting him again, then Luigi did the same thing as he turned to opposite direction AGAIN and then stopped.

The demon then dodged an uppercut from the Green hero, only to be grabbed and throw before being hit by a twister of pain caused by Luigi spinning like a tornado.

The green thunder then grabbed Bill out of the air and threw him up before backflipping into the air and kicking him upwards.

The meat Dorito then threw a fireball sending Luigi flying before a barrage of hits strike Luigi.

The green plumber was sent flying into a wall before he used the green missile in conjunction with the Thunderhand and hit the terror of Gravity Falls away, sending him flying into the air.

They kept countering each other with different moves, every time they tried to do something, the other would just retaliate with an attack to overcome the other, only for the other to do the same and so on.

Bill started to get fed up with all this bullcrap and then tried to erase Luigi from existence, nothing happened, Bill then pulled out a golden gauntlet with 6 different gems in it and then snapped his fingers.

*SNAP!*

...Still nothing happened... Why wasn't he making Luigi not feeling so good?

Bill started to look confused as his arm started to shake.

"Wh-WHY ISN'T THIS WO-WORKING!?"

Bill started to feel an emotion, one he never expected to feel before.

Genuine Fear.

Fear for the green warrior who, despite being a coward, stood up to Bill, equeled hi- no... SURPASSED him and his reality warping.

The coward who proved to be stronger in the dream world than him...

Luigi then started to approach Bill, who found he was falling to the ground in his normal form, though his size didn't change.

"P-Please, I can give you anything, MONEY, FAME, POWER, YOUR OWN GALAXY!"

Luigi frowned at Bill, knowing better than to almost fall for the same trick twice, before the green Mario Brother crouched down and super jumped high into the air as he grabbed what looked like a giant Starman. He then jumped from the Dreamy Luigi as a Luiginoid took his place.

Luigi felt the giant version of himself throw the star at Bill, who saw this and refused a graceful defeat as he tried to stop Luigi with a huge laser, that he steered out of the way from, he then dodged the other blasts Bill fired.

The demon then saw the Star was fast approaching his eye, but he could hear something Luigi made sure he heard.

"Bye bye," he said and waved goodbye.

The star then pierced through Bill's eye as he looked dumbstruck before he started to glow, shouting his final word.

 ** _"LUIGI!"_**

The terror behind Gravity Fall's Weirdmaggden exploded as he vanished from Existence. Leaving Dreamy Luigi all alone.

Luiginoids that made up the giant Luigi started to fall from the air and disappeared far before they even got close to hit the ground.

The victor of the two dream fighters sighed happily. He then started to feel himself wake up as he eventually vanished from his own mind.

* * *

The skies of Gravity Falls turned blue again as all the monsters that Bill summoned and the weirdness Bill made vanished. Everyone then saw Luigi get up, before he jumped up and posed victoriously. Everyone then started to cheer, it wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was something and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 _Mabel see Bill's physical form, which is now still and looks like it's made of stone, and pulls out a mop and wipes it out of existence before giggling to herself/Meanwhile Luigi is back in the Mushroom Kingdom telling Mario and Peach, the latter of the two being carried by the former, what happened as he now wore a gold colored medal that said, "HERO," on it. The older brother gave him a smirk and a pat on the back as Luigi smiled happily while Peach seemed happy for Luigi._

...I'm gonna get hated on by a lot of, if not all of, you Gravity Falls fans aren't I? Well before you all start attacking, please at least hear me out.

So yeah, at first glance this fight seemed like Bill Cipher should be the one taking the win almost effortlessly, I honestly thought so too at first, but after looking over their feats and abilities, surprisingly no, that was far from the case.

First let's talk about their overall Power.

Bill Cipher, killed the Time Baby in one attack, Cartoon Fight Club has calculated that this is 750 megatons of force, so let's use that as his maximum as we don't see any impressive feats. However in the Super Mario Galaxy 2's final battle, Luigi knocks Neutron Stars into Bowser's face to damage him. Neutron stars can weight a LOW-END of 780 septillion tons or 780,000,000,000,000,000,000 (780 quintillion) megatons, Bill Cipher's feat in tons is 750000000 or 75 million for those who are wondering. So Luigi is actually stronger than Bill Cipher.

Next up, their Speed.

Luigi can keep up with Bowser, who reacted to the Massively Faster than Light Starship Mario, meanwhile, we never get a good estimate of Bill's speed, but he probably can go at light speed, slower though in the Mindscape, he can go at any speed he wants thanks to his reality warping, and this carries over to the real world thanks to gaining a physical form. So I guess, the speed edge goes to Bill.

As for the two fighter's Durability.

Bill has the impressive abilities to regenerate and summon force fields, though any forms of natural durability is kind of hard to pin. Luigi meanwhile has a few that might overpower Bill. In SMG2, he gets within the event horizon of a massive black hole, you know the things that consume all matter and light. He also can survive punches from the massively sized Bowser in the same game as well, and Bowser was consuming celestial matter like stars and planets. So advantage, Luigi.

Now let's talk about their abilities.

Bill Cipher's reality warping abilities is pretty impressive. However, Luigi was not as far behind as one might think and could keep up with Bill thanks to his impressive amount of Power Ups, weapons, and his natural abilities like the Fire Flower, Poltergust 5000, and Thunderhand.

But let's get down to the real question. Dreamy Luigi or Bill Cipher, who was the better master of the Dream World/Mindscape?

Well the obvious answer would once again seems to be Bill, but once again, Luigi takes the lead. Bill's reality warping and nightmare inducing powers was easily countered by Dreamy Luigi.

First off, Bill was nearly defeated by two kids and a manchild who had all just learned that they can bend the dream world to their whim just as much as he can. So Dreamy Luigi, who also can not only create an unlimited amount of Luiginoids and use them to form Luiginary Attacks, but also possess and manipulate various objects Ghost Trick style using his Luiginary Works, as useless in a fight as most of those are, can not only match Bill in the Dream World, but also surpass him.

Now let's talk about their personality and intelligence.

Bill Cipher was smarter, there's no doubt about that for many reasons, but Bill is also very cocky and wouldn't take the fight against Luigi seriously because... well it's Luigi, Bill should naturally have knowledge on him since he knows everything and everyone, however that knowledge wouldn't really help him the long run, it's this same cockiness and arrogance that actually led to his canonical demise at the end of Gravity Falls.

Luigi meanwhile was a coward and would fear Bill, but he has overcome his fears before to save someone he cares about. He also has dealt with powerful beings like Bill Cipher before, like Antasma, another Nightmare monster. Not to mention Bill's eye is an obvious weak point that Luigi would go for when he can.

Now, I'm sure a lot of you may be wondering about Bill and his deals. The most obvious deal he can make with Luigi is about his brother and will try and exploit his jealousy of Mario. However, no matter what, even when he's jealous, he still cares about Mario a lot and will always look up to him, just look at the Dream's Deep/Luigi's subconscious area and Dream Team as a whole for proof.

Finally, the biggest questions of them all, who was more likely to kill first and who had more options of taking victory.

Don't get me wrong Bill Cipher can take this win in certain scenarios like tricking Luigi into a deal or having Luigi fight without his power ups, which is really unlikely in the case of a Death Battle, but more often than not the Green Thunder takes the win.

Cipher's best bets of victory were making a deal, waiting for Luigi to exhaust his power ups, taking Luigi's power ups and weapons altogether, or even taking Luigi's body altogether and using the Poltergust 5000 to capture Luigi's spirit.

Luigi meanwhile could easily trick Bill Cipher back by using his Poltergust 5000 on Bill when he goes for the Green Hero's mind, Use his more OP power ups like the stars, turn Bill Cipher into gold with a Gold Flower, , or even just destroying Bill in the Dream World as Dreamy Luigi.

Bill Cipher may looked like he was going to win, but in the end, Luigi was the true Superstar

The winner is Luigi.

* * *

 _Luigi (Winner)_

+Dreamy Luigi was better than Bill Cipher in Mindscape

+Better Hax (Especially as Dreamy Luigi)

+Surprisingly stronger

+Likely more durable

+Better options for victory

+Would take the fight serious from the start

+Resisted being erased from existence by Dreamy Bowser, meaning Bill couldn't just simply erase Luigi from existence.

+Has been heroic even when he's scared

=Both were much more powerful in the Dream World/Mindscape.

+-Vast arsenal of Power Ups and weapons could keep up with Reality Warping, however Luigi would run out eventually, leaving him with only his natural abilities like the Thunderhand.

-Slower

-Cowardly

-Not as smart as Bill

-Didn't have any insight on what he was dealing with at the start.

-Bill could've won in the right circumstances

-Was vulnerable to Bill's manipulative way

-Bill Cipher could also possess Luigi's body if given the chance.

* * *

 _Bill Cipher (Loser)_

+-Vast arsenal of Power Ups and weapons could keep up with Reality Warping, however Luigi would run out eventually, leaving him with only his natural abilities like the Thunderhand.

+Faster

-Luigi was a coward.

-Smarter than Luigi.

+Had insight on what he was dealing with at the start.

+Could've won in the right circumstances

\+ Luigi was vulnerable to Bill's manipulative way

\+ Could also possess Luigi's body if given the chance.

=Both were much more powerful in the Dream World/Mindscape.

-Dreamy Luigi was better than Bill Cipher in Mindscape

-Worse Hax (Especially when compared to Dreamy Luigi)

-Surprisingly weaker

-Likely less durable

-Not as many options for victory

-Wouldn't take the fight serious from the start

-Bill couldn't just simply erase Luigi from existence as Luigi resisted being erased from existence by Dreamy Bowser.

-Luigi has been shown heroic even when he's scared.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle...**

A city is under attack by a large monster.

It then shows a kid wearing a green sweater with a single yellow stripe and a heart locket, they were holding a knife with a glowing red aura. They were about to destroy the monster, only for it to suddenly explode as they see a certain bald superhero who killed it with a single punch. The kid then looked confused by him before closing their eyes and smiling. The hero remains stoic as he stares at the genocider.

"Hmm, your the one who destroying everything aren't you? Well I'm supposed to kill you according the Hero Association."

The child then spoke, "You must have misunderstood..."

The bald hero raised an eyebrow, only for the child to open their now red glowing eyes.

 ** _"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"_**

The strongest hero only looked at them with a blank stare and said, "Ok."

* * *

 **Howdy, I hope you enjoyed this season finale for the year, next year, I'm gonna upload a new chapter for said "American Anime x Trash Fandom" fic that Bill mentioned earlier. Now then, I'm just going to go and hide in my bunker from all the Gravity Falls fans I've pissed off while I write, goodbye.**


End file.
